


Shall We Dear?

by Selnyam, sketchyhunter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drow, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gnomes, Romance, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyhunter/pseuds/sketchyhunter
Summary: A short story, based on an RP session with my partner as our DnD characters; Flidais Oakclamber and Talynrae Hala'rahel.  It's the story of them both admitting they had feelings for each other, and what to do about them.  Where they are both awkward disasters, it's a bit tricky.





	Shall We Dear?

Humming to herself, Flidais busied around the room. Talynrae and her had been in the inn for a few days now. After several weeks of traveling around, helping deal with an incursion of bandits. They had been offered free board, but paid anyways, to help the town recoup the lost funds. They had had a productive time, relaxing some and restocking supplies. The small gnome had received some news earlier and was excited to tell her companion, who was in the washroom. The door opened.  
Talynrae stepped out of the washroom. Her white hair was hanging loose, except for two small braids framing her face. Her attire was something new however. A black corset with pink borders sat above a black thong, connected to black thigh length stockings by red garters. Her dark skin was visible, her muscles and curves showing how beautiful and sexy she was. Flidais blushed and started to stammer.  
"Do you like it? This new shop opened up in the next town over yesterday and she sold me this for barely a silver!" Taly spun in place, a teasing smile on her face. The short girl caught her breath and responded, a little too quickly.  
"It's amaz... gorgeous! You’re gorgeous!" as she blurted the words, a blush spread across her face all the way to the tips of her wide pointed ears. Soon she was about the same colour as her short pink hair.  
"Are you alright, love? You seem.... pinker than usual" Momentary concern reached the tall woman, and she inclined her head slightly. Flidais turned away and scanned the room desperately for a distraction.  
"Yep! I'm okay! We should sleep though! Big day of travel in the morning!” she tried to laugh, or say something else but it only came out as a high pitched squeak noise.  
"We didn't have any tra..." Taly trailed off as a slight grin spread across her face "Oh yes, you're right. How could I forget all the work we had ahead of us?" She crossed the floor and slid her hands up Flidais' sides "So how about you help me out of this so we can go rest?" Flidais squeaked again and moved to the bed.  
"um.. uh... I'm.... just.... gonna....” she cleared her throat “Must you always tease me?” she frowned slightly and sat down on the bed. Her head hung and she stared at the floorboards.  
"What? I'm not- Or at least I didn't mean it as-" Taly rubbed a hand over her face with a sigh and sat down on the bed a few inches away from Flidais. "I uh.... Sorry. I'm not trying to tease, but you're just so cute and I couldn't help it. We can take things slower if you want to."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just... very awkward and insecure, and you’re just so pretty, and confident... and intimidating...." she blushed and wrung her hands. It was hard for her to look at her friend. So she continued staring at the floorboards. They were good boards.  
"Hey, there's no need for apologies. This outfit maybe wasn't the best idea, I think..." Taly gestured to the corset and sighed, her face falling. Flidais slowly turned towards her and looked at her. She hated seeing anyone, especially a friend upset.  
"I mean. we can keep it... you do look REALLY good in it..." she made eye contact with the fit woman, then blushed again.  
"I was hoping it would be a good icebreaker. I've been wondering how to ask you to bed, but I have this bad habit of turning everything into a joke."  
"oh... OH. You.. could have just asked? I'm not very sneaky at hiding how much I like you. I mean, you’re gorgeous and strong! Let's um. just lay down and maybe... cuddle?" Flidais smiled slowly, still a little pink on her ear tips.  
"That would have been simpler." Taly snorted out a laugh. "We seem to be drawn to doing things the hard way, don't we?" She dropped onto her back, arms spread out on the bed. Flidais pouted  
"I thought that was a smart spell to cast! How was I to know there was oil nearby!” She folded her arms, “I put out the fire before it spread to the trees!”  
Taly just laughed harder.  
"That's no-" she coughed to shake off the laugher and sat back up, "Not what I meant, but my point still stands. We're kind of a mess."  
Flidais nodded and looked around. Her squirrel friend, Lady Squeakington was snoozing on the small table in the room.  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. I know I’m awkward. I don’t interact much with people, wandering the world alone. I’m still glad you joined me. I just don't know how to flirt or react to being flirted at. Especially, considering my... condition..."  
Taly reached over and gave Flidais’ hair a light ruffle.  
"It's ok, sweet. I'm sorry too... I'll cool it with the sexual stuff until you're comfortable with it, alright? And maybe be a little more direct with my feelings? Would that work?" Flidais nodded, grabbed Taly's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“Thank you. That sounds nice. If you want though, um, we can at least sleep in the same bed tonight... if you want.” Her face turned red again and she hastily covered the colour with her hands.  
"You're alright with that? " Taly's eyes lit up, her calm voice betrayed by her eager face.  
“Yeah. I'd like to try it. We already sleep close enough out in the wild." She smiled and gave a tiny shrug. "It's not like I take up much space anyway."  
“You take up plenty of space in here." Taly winked and tapped her chest "Toss me my gown so I can breathe?" Flidais smiled, her shoulders relaxing.."and so I can actually make eye contact with you without turning into a tomato?" Taly continued, shooting the smaller woman a quick grin. Flidais climbed off the bed, reached over and pulled the gown out of her friends pack. She handed to Taly.  
"Thanks" Taly struggled her way out of the troublesome undergarments and slipped her nightie on with a breath of relief. " That thing is pretty, but gods is it hard to move in.” Flidais giggled, and slipped into her own nightgown.  
“I think they are mainly for show.”  
“Yeah, probably. But you'd think something like this would be easier to get in and out of if it's meant for use in the bedroom." She grumbled as she folded the offending outfit and tucked it away in her pack.  
"Maybe... helping someone out of it.... is.. Half" Flidais mumbled quietly, the pink returning to her ear tips "the fun..." Taly paused briefly as she finished tying her pack back up and smiled.  
"You might be onto something, my little squirrel." Flidais blushed once more, then climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Taly followed Flidais over to the bed, easing herself under the blankets to join her small and adorable companion.  
"So.... Is there actually somewhere you planned on heading off to tomorrow?" She slid herself under the covers. Flidais pulled her face out from the blanket and sat up in the bed. She glanced over at her pack and thought for a while.  
“Yeah... I need to start looking for the next plant I need to collect. I was going to tell you earlier before I forgot.”  
"Ohh! Did your stone companion finally tell you where the next ingredient is?" She nodded and stretched out on the bed, getting comfortable.  
"I know which direction to go.... and " she held out her hand and a small orb appeared in it. It slowly brightened, then kept a steady dull glow for several minutes before going dark "It should a slightly cloudy day, good for travel.”  
"Perfect. Then we'll head out to find your flower at first light!" Taly placed a small kiss on Flidais' cheek, before putting an arm around the gnome, pulling her close. "Rest well, Flidais." Flidais scooted closer, her breath catching slightly at the warmth of her friend. She was excited for their future, and maybe them being more than friends, then settled down to sleep  
"You too Taly. Dream happy dreams" Moments later they were both asleep, the short gnome druid with the pink hair held close in the crook of the half drow’s arms, a content smile on both of their faces.


End file.
